RegistryVirus
It's a new day, and a beautiful one at that. The birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like this, teens like me, will be playing Minecraft! Yep! That's what I thought, at least. The Server It's finally Summer! I can play Minecraft all day now! Now, I log on to my server, and get ready for the release of the aforementioned server. I make sure all of the plugins are enabled, and make sure that all of the other servers are online. The lobby is all set! I invite my friends on to have a little fun before the server is opened. GaviDude2015, SierrammTheMay, ElectricMatchu, FlamingNightmareFuel, WazzupXK, and myself all hop onto the survival games server. We start with teams survival games. Everything is fine, the game is finished and we are returned to the lobby. We're having a swell time, until RegistryVirus logs on. The Player I spammed everyone in the group chat on Skype. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" "WHO ARE THEY?" "WHY DO YOU GUYS GIVE MY IP OUT?!" Naturally, I'm frustrated. They gave my IP out to some random person I don't know myself. Even though it's not my home IP, it freaks me out. I was planning on releasing the server later that day, and this guy could be spreading the IP around. He just sat there though. Eventually they spoke. <Member RegistryVirus> Attempting communication... <Member RegistryVirus> Awaiting response... I start a group call with everyone in it. Our dialouge goes something like this: Me: "Hey, who is he?" Gavin: "I have no idea. I didn't give the IP to anyone 'cept my brother." Me: "Maybe your brother is messing with us?" Gavin: "No, his computer is broke, and he's sitting right here." Sierra: "I don't feel comfortable. They're just staring." Matthew: "Maybe they're a hacker!" Matthew sounds sarcastic and starts laughing. Me: "I'll ask." <Owner AOTRand> Hey there! How'd you get this IP, friend? <Member RegistryVirus> Attempting to open classified information... <Member RegistryVirus> Failed... <VIP RegistryVirus> Attempting to gain permission... I was freaked out. None of my friends had issued the command to give this guy VIP status. I was sure of it. I needed to end these shenanigans. I issue the ban command on his user. I check and, sure enough, he's still there. <Owner AOTRand> Hey! We don't take kindly to hackers. Please, just get out before I'm forced to do something you'd not like. <Administrator RegistryVirus> Access gained. Attpemting data breach... At this point, I'm just annoyed and angry. I pull up skype and join the group call. Me: "This guy is persistent, I'll give him that." Sierra: "A thing just popped up on my computer. It says, 'Registry confirmed/User:Sierra.' Rand I'm scared. This thing could track my location or something. I'm going to turn off my computer. Bye guys." -- Sierra has left the call. Gavin: "Oh jeez. An audio file just opened. It's killing my eardrums." Matthew: "Hmm. I'm going to try something. I'm going to punch him." -- Sierra has joined the call. Sierra: "My door is locked from the outside and my window has steel bars over it... I'm really scared guys." I watch as ElectricMatchu goes up to this guy, and punches him. The guy takes the hit as he's in survival but, there's no knockback. Suddenly, a new chat message appears. ElectricMatchu has left the world of Prisma... Matthew: "Well shit. My game crashed." Me: "I'm going to try and look at the server files..." I head onto my desktop and double-click the "Server" folder. I look into the players directory and according to the file, there's no one with that username on the server. Me: "Alright. I'm closing the server." Matthew: "Fine with me... Hey, has anyone heard from Flame?" Me: "Nope." Gavin: Not a thing." Sierra: "Is he okay?" Me: "I hope so." I type the command 'stop' into the console, but a windows notification pops up. "Sorry. I cannot let you do that." The message reads. I quickly open Task Manager. and close the console, effectively shutting down the server. I breathe a sigh of relief as I look at my desktop. My nice, clean desktop. Wait a second. My desktop is a mess! What the hell? All of my icons are gone! Even my recycling bin! My computer screen fades to a pink-ish color and reads, "Shutting Down." "Well fuck. That's perfect." I open skype on my phone and join the call. They were talking about tacos as I joined. Me: "I just closed the server and my computer crashed." I smash the power button about five times. No luck. Me: "And I think it's broken. I'm hitting the power button and nothing is happening." Gavin: "Is it plugged in?" Me: "Yeah. How'd it go while I was fiddling with the server files?" Sierra: "Matthew's computer deleted it's operating system. The entire registry is gone, he says." Matthew: "I'm on my phone! It's true! The registry is gone. I'm installing Windows 10 back on my computer." Me: "That's really odd. Did the guy say anything else?" -- [] has joined the call. Me: "Hmm? Someone joined the call, and it isn't Flame or Nick. The Voice []: "You think something like powering down a computer will stop me? Insignificant humans. I'm the future of your world. All of your computers bow down to me now." Gavin: "Haha. Very funny Flame. Voice modifiers and a new account. What're you going to think of next?" []: "You think I am some mere mortal? You will pay for this humiliation." Gavin: "Pff. Whatever." -- [] has left the call. I hear knocking coming through Skype. Gavin: "Mom! I thought you said you'd be home at 10! It's only 8:56. Hold on guys, I'll be back." Me: "Gav, I don't think-" -- Gavin has left the call. Me: "I'm pretty scared and frazzled. Let's all get some rest. How 'bout we meet at Starbucks tomorrow. I'll text Gav the deets. I don't think that was his mother anyway. I'm a bit worried. I'll spam his phone." Sierra: "I'm a tad worried too, anyway, bye Rand. Bye Matthew. I should be getting to sleep anyway." -- Sierra has left the call. Matthew: "Yo. We're bringing our laptops, right?" Me: "No shit, dipstick. What else are we going to bring, our desktops?" Matthew: "Hah, yeah. See you tomorrow." -- Matthew has left the call. I get ready for bed, brush my teeth, put in my retainers, the usual, when I hear my phone ringing. The screen lights up as it plays a sinister ringtone. "What the hell. What kind of ringtone is that?" I say, as I listen to it. I sounds like a cat dying mixed with the shrieks of someone being murdered. I walk over to my phone and look at the caller ID. This person's name is blank with a extremely realistic Slender as their contact photo. I swear I've never added this person to my contacts, but it looks like I have. I answer and what the person says next makes my skin crawl. Mysterious Voice: "Those are some nice retainers. Blue, huh? They really compliment your brown tortoise-print glasses." Me: "What the hell? How do you-" I swing around as I realize I've had my window's blinds up this entire time. A tall, freakish silhouette stares back at me, sitting upon the neighbor's roof. It looks sort of like an enderman with a blood-churning vivid white smile in the middle of the black void that is it's body. No eyes, nothing but that awful smile. I thought minecraft was just a ga''- it moved. It came closer. Me: "Oh god. Oh fuck. MOM! DAD! BRING TH-" I scream, then I realize I'm home alone tonight. Me: "Oh jeez. Oh golly fucking god." The neighbor opens a window and shouts obscenities at me, calling me several names, telling me to be quiet. In the process, the figure simply vanishes. I've taken enough of this. I'm going to bed with my lights on and a dagger by my side. I take off my glasses, and slowly fading to sleep. As I'm about to fall asleep, I see a pitch-black figure teleport above me, smiling devilishly, then I fade to sleep. The Virus The cold winter air nips at my nose as I drive to Starbucks with my windows open. For no apparent reason, I brought my foam iron sword with me to meet my friends. I pull into the lot, pick up my bag, putting my sword into it, and walk into the coffee shop. My friends having already ordered for me, I took my iced tea, pulled out my laptop reserved for the server and set it up. The only things on it were the servers and a copy of minecraft. A tense air fell over the brewed beverage shop, causing most to leave. The baristas sensed this too and went into the back room to 'take a break.' Me: "Where are Flame and Gav?" Sierra: "I haven't heard from them since yesterday." A television blared to life to the side of us, scaring all four of us. We had no idea who or what turned on the TV. As we heard the new being reported we grew more and more terrified. News Reporter: "A seventeen-year-old boy was found dead in his room this morning. His name is reported to be 'Flame Johnson.' A note was found taped over their computer screen. The note is being displayed on-screen." The note reads, "A glasses-clad leader directs them to their fate. The month of May will disappear as of this date. A flame, being snuffed out, they are too late. A young man, will die, a knife through a Nick in their breastplate. An electric current fails to communicate. A lost friend, searching for their antagonist, will detonate." The screen shuts off. I look back to Sierra, who is crying profusely. Sierra: "Rand...? Why does it sound like it's..." She sobs. "... talking about us." Me: "I think it has something to do with the player who was on the server, and the man who was in the skype call. Did any of you happen to see a tall, enderman-like creature?" Nick: "I saw one on the way to pick up Matthew. It was grinning at me while I was at a stoplight." Sierra: "I saw something terrifying in my parents bedroom..." She continues talking while still crying. "... It looked at me then was gone. Me: "I'm opening up my server. I think this traces back to that player. RegistryVirus." I look at the console. Sure enough, there's no join message but he's online. We all log on. His username has changed, but it's the same skin. A black block is spreading out from their feet, converting even bedrock to it's starry, evil texture. <Owner яєgιѕтяуνιяυѕ> Attempting take-over... <Owner яєgιѕтяуνιяυѕ> Complete. User måттнêш is now mine. Thank you. Matthew suddenly cringes. His arms becoming pixelated, head becoming a cube. He is painfully being turned into a minecraft character. He starts coughing up cubes of what is presumably blood. måттнêш: "I know how to stop him! I just need to..." A voice echoes throughout the room... яєgιѕтяуνιяυѕ: "Error. Speech pattern not recognized. Shutting down protocol speech.jar." I stare at one of my few friends in mortification. I spare a glance to his computer screen as he clutches his stomach. A blue-screen appears on his laptop. It's mostly computer error messages, but in it, I can read a message. 'Please type file to de-corrupt file måттнêш.human.' I mash the required keys and press enter. A flash of light blinds us and he's back. His voice is still muted though, and he seems to not be able to type or write anything. яєgιѕтяуνιяυѕ: "E-E-E-Error. Core file missing. 5/6 core files remaining. A permanent shut-down will be required if 3 or less core files remain." I realize what this means. If something happens to any of my friends and we can reverse it, this thing will lose a core file. Any less than three core files, and it's game over for the virus. Me: "Guys! I know this sounds crazy, but we need to ''let this thing do stuff to us." Nick "Rand. You realize, that I will get stabbed, if we do that." Me: "It never said it'd hit something lethal." I say with a shrug. яєgιѕтяуνιяυѕ: "Activating portal.exe in folder 'minecraft-game'. Moving core file 'šїэřřα.human' to file folder 'minecraft-game'. The television from before drops down, expands, and fills with a minecraft end portal texture. A crosshair draws a box around Sierra, not allowing her to move. The crosshair then picks her up and moves her inside the portal. Me: "Looks like May disappeared on this date. Ladies first?" I say, gesturing to Nick, Nick: "Fine." He says, walking over to the portal. He takes a deep breath, and leaps inside. Matthew walks over to the portal and waves to me as he walks in backwards. I get up from my chair, inhale, and sprint into the portal. The End I pull out of the portal on the other side. I look at my hand. It's covered in purple and rectangular. I look up and see everyone as themselves, but a minecraft character. Sierra is nowhere in sight. I open my inventory to find my foam iron sword turned into a real sword. яєgιѕтяуνιяυѕ: "Initializing timer.exe. Timer to battle: ten minutes." It seems that we have one minecraft day to gather resources. I shout this to the other two. We all nod to each other, and set out to gather resources. We come back to our small wooden hut, with abundant materials. We make two sets of diamond armor, an enchantment table, two diamond swords, two bow, 34 lapis, flint and steel, two sets of iron armor, two lava buckets, a shield, and 1 TNT. Matthew silently takes diamond armor, enchants it, and puts it on. He then takes a sword and luckily gets sharpness five on it. I watch as he sits down in the corner to pray. I take a set of iron armor and enchant it. I take the bow and enchant it. I stand outside as the sungoes down. One minute to our battle for Sierra. All three of us finished gearing up as the virus spoke. яєgιѕтяуνιяυѕ: "Compiling shadow clones... яєgιѕтяуνιяυѕ: "Finished. Summoning..." summoned: shadow clones яєgιѕтяуνιяυѕ: "Success. Waiting..." Three clones appear in puffs of white smoke in front of us. They begin to speak as we grow more weary. αŏŧšЋαđŏώ: "Heh. You guys are no match for the shadows." ēlē¢tri¢Şhค໓໐ຟ: "You think your nightmares are almost over? Well, you're in for a shock. An electric shock." ώαżżŭÞšЋαđŏώ: "Look at you, with your cute, ''little armor." Me: "Let's go!" I pick up my shield, and start firing arrows. I quickly mow down one of the clones, who was spawning zombies in. He obviously had no armor. Still two to go. I'm 20 blocks away from Matthew as I watch his leg get cut off by one of the clones. I'm standing there, not helpful to him, shooting zombies down. He falls backwards and trips my clone and sends him flying onto his diamond blade. I finish off the zombies, sprint over to him, and put a boot on the stump of his leg to stop the bleeding. I look up to see Nick stumble backwards, tripping. He falls onto his bottom and fails to get back up. He shouts at me for help. Nick: "Rand! Help me!" I see Nick's clone dashing towards him with a blade extended. I recalled a line of the poem. "''A young man, will die, a knife through a Nick in their breastplate." I need to stop the clone before it's too late! I run towards Nick. I equip my shield and hold it in front of me. I leap towards him and knock the shadow clone down onto the ground, taking out a bucket of lava and pouring it on his head. яєgιѕтяуνιяυѕ: "E-E-Error. T-Two core fi-i-les corr-u-u-upted. Permant shu-ut down imminent if one more c-core file is c-corr-upted. As we thought we were done, I looked towards the horizon to see a shadow clone twice our size. It has Sierra's skin. Matthew eats some food and regenerates his leg. We all prepare our selves for what's about to happen. The shadow clone leaps toward us, nearly missing crushing Nick. I fire my bow at it. Something doesn't feel quite right about this mob. It's not like the other ones. An arrow hits it in the eye, and it turns towards me. Darkness spreads around me, enveloping me. It's suffocating. The others are nowhere to be seen. The shadow clone appears out of the darkness, somehow a deeper black than the fog. It yanks my head up, so it can stare into my eyes. A wide, white smile grows on it's face. A scream blares in my head before I can feel my life being drained from my body. It doesn't even have eyes and I can feel it's gaze boring into my head and soul. I feel my life slipping out of my grasp. I'm holding on by a thread. Among the screaming and crying, I can hear a buzzing that is getting louder by the second. I soon come to realize that the buzzing is, in fact, yelling. It sounds like Nick. He jumps out of the fog behind the enderman-virus hybrid. Before it can turn around, he stabs a diamond blade through it's head. A flash of light, and Sierra is sitting next to me. The fog disappears, and as it does so, яєgιѕтяуνιяυѕ can be seen in the sky, flickering and glitching. I'm still not up for fighting, so I hope with all of my heart that this is over. яєgιѕтяуνιяυѕ: "Fa-a-atal error has occ-cured.. Core files c-c-corrupted. Permanent shu-ut do-o-own commencing in t-three. T-Two. On-ne. Goodbye." With a fiery and bloody explosion, he is gone. Sierra and Nick manage to drag me back to the portal before it destabilizes. We appear on the other side sitting in our chairs. Customers in the Starbucks that see us appear, bloody and clearly exhausted, scream and run out of the establishment. The T.V. flickers on beside our booth. News Anchor: "A boy reported dead earlier has been confirmed alive. In related news, a missing teen, Gavin Kevern, has been found after having been reported missing, several hours earlier." Me: "Oh god. That was mentally and physically draining." Sierra: "I was stuck in that thing, Rand. Forced to watch as it tortured you. I wanted it to stop, but I had no control." Matthew: "I'm just glad we're all okay." He says. His eyes widen as he realizes he can speak again. Nick: "I think I'm ready to do nothing for the rest of my life... Hey, you guys want to play some minecraft?" Sierra and Matthew: "Sure." Me: "Yeah, why not?" I can assure you, I've never experienced anything that horrifying in my life. Just as I'm relaxing, I see a black figure with a whit smile out of the corner of my eye. 'Probably just my imagination.' I thought. It lingered there for a few minutes then vanished. Disclaimer and Author's Note Just want you to know: This is purely fiction! None of it is real! Again, don't comment in the comment section being like, "Th1S iS f4KE!! ThAt CaNT HapPEN Inreal LIFE!?" I know! That's why it's on the minecraft creepypasta wiki. It's fake. Thanks to all of you who stuck around and waited for me to update this! I greatly appreciate it. -AOTRand Category:AOTRand Category:Creepypasta Category:Virus Category:Long Pastas Category:Supernatural